The Hallelujah Ballad
by MapleTreeway
Summary: "And it's not a cry you hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and broken Hallelujah.


**A/N: I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to write this. Partly from listening to Hallelujah by Jeff Buckly, and wanting to make Jester blind. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing including the song/ballad.**

Jester knew she was growing cold. Turning her back on him; he could sense it.

Ever since the accident he grew more and more disabled with eyesight, disabled to the limit when he could no longer see. Everything around him was the same color – black. There was some good news in his opinion; he could sense feelings, emotions, love, hatred, heartbreak, and people growing cold to him just because he was blind. Growing cold was, indeed, the most emotion he felt from almost everyone; little did he expect it from his sweetheart – Jane.

But alas, it was true. For she barely came around him now, and instead of her going to ask him questions, she would always go to Dragon or Gunther or Pepper or Smithy, but never him. Dragon was the only one who acted normally around him. He would always ask, "How are you doing Jingle boy?" Jester would be grateful then he had someone to talk to.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Many days passed since the first wash of coldness vibrating from Jane. Even when he could sense her near him she never said, "Hello!" or "Jester how are you today?" or "Jester can you help me?" or "Oh can you play a ballad for me please?" never ever would she say any of those even though he still could sing and play his lute. It pained him terribly when that happened.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jester knew that his time for being Court Jester was running thin; the king would release him soon. _What good is a jester when he can't see? _Jester would always think to himself. It was true; he couldn't juggle anymore, can't watch the prince and princess anymore either. All he could do was talk, tell jokes, play his lute, sing, and play ballads. "I'm a cripple to the eye," he would mumble.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

On a sunny, cloud-sprinkled, spring morning (although Jester couldn't see it), the king asked to see Jester. Joyfully, Jester bounded into the hall with his lute.

"Ah, Jester, good to see you're feeling better," Caradoc boomed.

"Yes sir, I'm feeling much better."

"Good then, will you play us your most recent ballads?"

"That depends. Would you like the longer one or the shorter version?" Jester asked jokingly.

"Jester you have never failed to make us laugh. Play us the longer version please."

Jester started strumming his lute and sang, "Well I heard there was a secret code that David played and it pleased the lord. But you don't really care for music do ya? Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah.

But your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof; her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya. She tied you to your kitchen chair and she broke your sword and she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah.

Well I've been here before. I've seen this room, I've walked this floor. You know I used to live alone before I knew ya. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch and love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah.

Well there was a time when you let me know what's really going on below. But know you never show that to me do ya? But remember when I moved in you and the holy god was moving too, and every step we drew was Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Jester continued to strum his lute in tune. It grew fainter and fainter with each strum. The king was about to clap but the Queen held him back for Jester started strumming louder now.

"Maybe there's a god above. But all I've ever learned from love was how to shot at somebody who out drew ya. And it's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen he light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Once more Jester's strumming became quieter and the king clapped. He looked over at his wife and saw that a single glistening tear fell from her face.


End file.
